massive_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vex
Vex (aka Marethyu, Shinryushi) is a 49% Human 49% Dragon 2% Squirrel Hybrid and a skilled Battle-Mage. He holds three titles Dragonborn, Demi-God, and Archmage. Appearance Vex is 16 years old and is a half-human half-dragon hybrid. His human half makes up most of his appearance although he does have sharper teeth and nails dues to his dragon half, he also uses magic he learned at a young age to hide his dragonic features. Vex is taller then his friend Cyberus coming in at 6 feet, he has a muscular build weighing in at 120 pounds. Vex's hair is silver-ish, his eyes are gold and has a pale complexion. Vex has 3 noticeable marks on him, the Crimson Dragon Head Birthmark, his Dragon Emblem, and a black dragon tattoo on his back. Background Vex was born in the dragon realm as the son of Kamiura and Tsunami, his father being a dragon and his mother being a human. Prior to his birth his mother was trapped in the dragon realm due to her being sucked into a space rift that opened inside her house. His mother was in the dragon realm for 3 days before his father found her on his travels and gave her food and water 2 years later Vex was born. Vex and his mother went back to the human realm when he was 3 because the news of a dragon-human hybrid being born spread through the land and some dragons were after him, his father opened a portal back to the human realm and Vex was brought to safety. When Vex got back to the human realm his mother thou ght is was a good idea to find a new place to live so they moved away from their old home and found a small village far to the west of their old house. Vex spent the next 6 years growing up being home schooled by his mother and at the age of 6 he found out who his dad really was after he over-heard his mom talking to a friend of hers, after that he began training to get stronger and due to his dragonic nature he took up fire magic and was a natural at it. When Vex turned 8 the spell his father put on him to hide his dragon features was fading so he finally told his mother he knew who his father was also that he was training in secrecy, he asked his mother if she knew how his father cast the spell so that he could replicate it. Vex replicated the spell and his dragonic features were disapearing again, all was well then his 9th birthday came around he spent the day like normal, he went out to go train for hours then he started heading back towards the village when he saw smoke coming from where the village was, he rushed over there to see that the village was being raided by a group of people that seemed to be able to use magic, he rushed towards his house looking for his mother and when he got there he saw his mother being attacked by the groups leader. Vex jumped at the leader but he wasn't strong enough and got slamed into a wall with one punch from the leader. He saw his mother get killed by the leader then the leader was coming after him, he ran as fast as he could then a rift opened and Vex jumped through. Vex spent the rest of his time in the dragon realm training to get stronger, when he was 11 he decided to go back to the human realm to get revenge for his mothers death. Weapons, Tools, and Armor Weapons Susanoo Aether Arcane Bow Armor Nightblade Armor Abilities Mastered Magic Abilities Special Genetic Abilities Aura Manipulation Explosive Vexigan Superhuman Strength Gravity Rinnegan – Wood Release Superhuman Stamina Fire Byakugan Superhuman Reflexes Earth Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan – Blaze Release Superhuman Agility Metal Swift Release Superhuman Durability Air Steel Release Superhuman Acute Senses Electric Shikotsumyaku Re-Equip Space Marethyu Abilities Transformations Light Chronokinises Toad Sage Mode Dark Clairvoyance Snake Sage Mode Arcane Reality Manipulation Shinryushi Water Precognition Ice Omniscience Nature Immortality Magma Rune Minor Magics